I Hate XXX !
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Temari gadis cantik yang selalu dipuja banyak cowok, kewalahan juga punya cowok yang anti seks...! Padahal ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya...! Bingung kan? Request from Sylllie Charm, mind to RnR? Last chapter..!
1. Chapter 1

**Wah wah, tiba-tiba nih fic terlintas begitu saja di otak saya yang terkadang over limit *bukannya biasanya juga over limit?* Padahal masih imut-imut dan masih polos *readers muntah darah* udah bisa bikin beginian, salut dong..!! *dilempar tong sampah***

**Hehehe, gomen kalau aneh, fic ini special request from Syllie Charm. Semoga para readers yang lain juga suka.. ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Ayo dong Shikamaru..."_

"_Nggak, nggak, pokoknya aku nggak mauuu...!!!"_

"_Kenapa sih...?? Gak seru deh, kita kan udah kawin,"_

"_Mau udah kek, mau belum kek pokoknya aku nggak mau SEKS...!!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Pairing : ShikaTema

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Lemon

**I HATE XXX !!**

**

* * *

  
**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, keluar seorang gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir empat. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia sangat kelelahan, berkali-kali mengambil nafas yang panjang. Kenapa ya? Padahal kalau nggak salah dia pengantin muda dengan seorang laki-laki berambut seperti nanas deh. Ah, apa habis melakukan 'itu' ya? Tapi kalau begitu, harusnya dia senang dong? Sudahlah lebih baik kita lihat saja...

**Di bagian Temari...**

"Haaah, dasar cowok aneh," keluh gadis berkuncir 4 itu, yang tak lain adalah Temari. Gadis itu tampak gusar dan sekali-kali memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa, Temari? Sakit ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut nanas yang tak lain adalah suaminya sekarang, Shikamaru Nara. Temari mendelik ke arah suaminya itu.

"Yang kenapa itu kamu..!!" gusar Temari. "Kenapa sih kamu nggak mau? Bukannya biasanya cowok yang lebih bersemangat?" tambahnya lagi, Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Orang kan beda-beda..!! Pokoknya jangan ajak aku melakukan 'itu' lagi, atau aku ikat kamu..!!" ancam Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya yang biasa dan menutup pintu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Temari kembali menghela nafas.

"_Uuh, kepala nanas nyebeliiiin...!! Setidaknya ngerti sedikit sama tugasku dong..!!" _batin Temari dalam hati. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya saat dia dan Shikamaru berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kami dataaang...!!" teriak Temari semangat, yang disambut Gaara dan Kankurou dengan ber'hn' ria._

_Mungkin perlu kujelaskan di sini, Kankurou dan Gaara sedang dalam masa penyembuhan diri gara-gara stress berat. Kenapa bisa stress berat? Karena mereka tidak berhasil menjaga aneki tersayang mereka dari si kepala nanas jahannam, setidaknya itu menurut 2 saudara over protektif ini. Walaupun sudah menjadi kakak ipar mereka, tetap saja Gaara dan Kankurou masih suka memberi tatapan 'death glare' kepada Shikamaru. Yah, walau selalu ditanggapi dengan kata-kata 'mendokusei'._

"_Temari..!! Aduh, anakku yang sudah menikah ini masih tetap cantik," sambut ibu Temari dengan senyumnya yang meluap-luap dan memeluk dengan penuh rasa rindu, padahal baru 2 hari berpisah._

"_Aah okaasan, jangan lebay gitu dong," gumam Temari sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan okaasan-nya._

_Akhirnya Temari dan Shikamaru diajak makan malam bersama di rumah orang tua Temari. Gadis itu masih tetap ceria di depan semuanya. Setidaknya dia belum memberi tahu masalah rumah tangganya yang berat. Sangat berat...!!_

_Shikamaru menyelesaikan makannya duluan dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Temari menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan 'mau-kemana?'_

"_Saya permisi dulu, mau ke toilet," gumam Shikamaru, disertai anggukan yang lain. Begitu Shikamaru pergi, tiba-tiba saja okaasan Temari mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan..._

"_Jadi... Kapan aku bisa menimang cucu..??" pertanyaan ini dengan sukses membuat Temari tersedak makanan dan meminum air yang banyak. Gaara mengelus-ngelus punggungnya, begitu sudah tenang Temari menatap okaasannya dengan tatapan 'bisa-tolong-tanya-hal-lain-saja?' Tapi sepertinya okaasan itu tidak menanggapi, dia malah menuntut jawaban dari Temari._

"_Gimana? Kapan? Okaasan sudah gak sabar, nih,"_

"_Kayaknya bakal susah deh okaasan," keluh Temari, "Shikamaru itu cowok aneh yang benci seks..!!" tambahnya muram. Karura (ibu Temari) membelalakkan matanya kaget._

"_Ha? Kok bisa sih? Padahal dulu otousanmu saja begitu bernafsu hingga menghasilkan 3 anak, padahal jujur dulu okaasan maunya satu aja lho," jelas Karura dengan wajah innocent, Gaara dan Kankurou memberi tatapan death glare yang artinya 'berarti-kami-anak-yang-tidak-direncanakan-dong?'_

"_Mana kutahu sebabnya..!! Aku aja baru tahu setelah menikah kok, ditanya juga dia gak mau kasih tahu alasannya..!!" ucap Temari penuh emosi. Karura dan 2 anaknya yang lain menggelengkan kepala._

"_Yaaahh, padahal okaasan pingin banget nimang cucu nih, Temari usaha dong," keluh okaasannya._

"_Gimana caranya? Bantuin mikir dong, Shikamaru itu pinter pasti banyak deh ngelesnya," jawab Temari sebal._

"_Dia kan suamimu, kamu aja yang usaha," jawab Karura dengan wajah innocent yang jahil. Temari memutar bola matanya, hingga akhirnya Shikamaru kembali dari toilet._

_Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Temari kembali pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri. Saat Temari dan Shikamaru sudah di dalam mobil dan siap melaju, __Karura berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar..._

"_BUAT CUCU YANG CEPAT YAAAA...!!"_

_Temari merasa degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia berharap dengan mendengar harapan okaasannya, Shikamaru mau melakukan seks dengannya. Tapi laki-laki berambut nanas itu, hanya melirik sedikit ke Temari dan mengangkat bahunya. Gadis berkuncir 4 itu menghela nafas panjang._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tentu saja, Temari kewalahan dengan sifat Shikamaru yang benci seks ini. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan Temari kan?

Padahal kalau bisa dibilang, Shikamaru itu beruntung mendapatkan perempuan seperti Temari. Waktu SMA, Temari adalah madonna di Suna, tapi di Konoha pun ketenarannya masih tetap tidak kalah. Semua laki-laki yang melihatnya pasti suka dengan kemanisannya, kedewasaannya, dan juga tidak ketinggalan kesexyannya. Memang, Temari agak tomboy dan selalu memakai pakaian tertutup, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menutup lekuk indah tubuhnya.

Tapi anehnya, Temari yang terkenal itu memilih seorang Shikamaru. Waktu SMA, Shikamaru lebih memilih tidur di atas bukit menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi daripada menonton film porno bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dia juga tidak tertarik untuk belajar, apalagi mengurusi cewek. Karena itu dia sering dianggap aneh bahkan pernah beredar kabar angin bahwa dia yaoi. Tapi Shikamaru sepertinya tetap tidak peduli.

Temari bertemu Shikamaru saat dia menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar Suna dan Konoha. Waktu itu, Temari yang bosan kabur ke bukit belakang sekolah dan bertemu Shikamaru yang sedang mengamati awan berarak. Shikamaru cuek menanggapinya, tapi justru itu yang membuat Temari penasaran. Akhirnya Temari terus memperhatikan Shikamaru hingga tak terasa dia mulai menyukainya begitu juga sebaliknya. Ketika Shikamaru dan Temari mulai pacaran kelas 3 SMA, banyak yang tidak percaya malah ada yang shock terutama Gaara dan Kankurou.

Tapi Temari mungkin tak pernah menyangka, bahwa laki-laki yang dia pilih itu malah benci seks. Dan dia juga tak menyangka, kekurangan suaminya itu bakal membuat dia terjebak di masalah rumit ini. Sudah dari kemaren malam, okaasan Temari dan ditambah okaasan Shikamaru, menagih cucu lagi. Haaaah...

Temari bolak-balik di ruang keluarga, berusaha mencari ide. Apa memakai baju super sexy? Ah boro-boro, pake hot pants aja gak pernah dilirik. Apa Temari aja yang menyerang Shikamaru duluan? Jangan deh, Shikamaru kan pintar yang ada dia kabur duluan. Apa bikin Shikamaru senang dulu terus Temari minta balasan seks? Yaaah, paling dijawab "Nggak usah seks, kalau mau aku ajak kamu ke Dufan Konoha,"

Saat gadis berkuncir 4 itu sedang berpikir keras hingga tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, Shikamaru melewati Temari dengan tatapan mengejek...

"Percuma aja deh, aku nggak ba.. ka.. lan.. ma.. u..!!" tegur Shikamaru dengan wajah malas, dan menekankan kata-katanya. Temari memberinya hadiah death glare.

"Uuh..!! Shikamaru jelek, jelek, jelek..!! Kenapa sih nggak mau? Ngerti sedikit dong harapan ibu sama mertua..!?" geram Temari sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei..." jawab Shikamaru malas dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di seberang ruang keluarga. Lampu terang muncul di kepala Temari.

"A.. Ah, Shikamaru mau ngapain?" tanya Temari dengan nada manja.

"Makan, ya mandilah..!! Udah tahu aku masuk kamar mandi," balas Shikamaru ketus, dia merasakan firasat buruk melihat tatapan Temari padanya.

"Aku ikut..!!" teriak Temari tiba-tiba, Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Ngapain? Nggak ah, nggak boleh..!! Lagian kamu kan udah mandi..!!" jawab Shikamaru cepat dan berusaha menutup pintu kamar mandi, tapi ditahan Temari.

"Aku mau ikut...!!!"

"Nggak..!!"

"Ikut..!!"

"Nggak...!!"

"Ikuuuuut...!!"

"Nggaaaakk..!!!"

Akhirnya Temari berhasil menerobos masuk dan langsung mengunci kamar mandi. Shikamaru yang jatuh terduduk mengadah ke atas melihat Temari yang berdiri tegap di depannya sambil menyilangkan tangan dan tersenyum kemenangan. Shikamaru menelan ludah, saat dia akan bangkit Temari langsung duduk di atas kakinya dan tersenyum manis sekali. Shikamaru merasa mukanya memerah dan memanas melihat senyum Temari itu, tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha sadar.

"Temari, minggir sana. Kalau mau mandi duluan, ya udah aku di luar dulu," usir Shikamaru berusaha kata-katanya tetap lancar. Istrinya itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nggak, kita mandi sama-sama," jawab Temari cepat dan memeluk Shikamaru sambil bergelayut. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya, Shikamaru bingung harus melakukan apa karena dada Temari yang kencang dan lembut itu menggesek dada bidangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba trauma Shikamaru mulai ON bahkan Over Limit. Kekuatannya yang emang dasar masih bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cewek, langsung mengangkat Temari. Tentu saja ini membuat Temari kaget, dia meronta minta diturunkan. Tapi Shikamaru memandangnya sinis dan tersenyum menang, membuat Temari menelan ludah.

"Hukuman sudah mengabaikan perintah suami," gumam Shikamaru. Dia menaruh Temari pelan, tapi setelah itu Shikamaru mengambil air dengan gayung dan menyiramnya ke Temari.

BYUUUURR...!!

"PFUAAAH...!! SHIKAMARUUU...!! APA-APAAN SIH..!?" teriak Temari marah, Shikamaru memandangnya malas.

"Makanya jangan berani-berani lagi..!!" ancam Shikamaru sambil membuka baju dan bersiap untuk mandi. Temari bengong melihatnya, jujur ini pertama kalinya dia melihat suaminya telanjang dada di depannya. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan, begitu sadar bahwa dia mempunyai suami yang sexy dengan body six pack.

***Tapi masih kalah dari Sasuke XDD –dibakar Shikamaru FC***

"Kok malah bengong? Sudah sana keluar," gerutu Shikamaru dan mendorong istrinya yang kebasahan itu keluar.

"Aduh. Iya iya deh," keluh Temari, lagi-lagi dia gagal. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya, Shikamaru melempar handuk ke kepala Temari.

"Cepat keringkan badanmu dengan handuk terus ganti baju, kalau kamu sakit aku yang repot," gumam Shikamaru pelan sekali, bahkan hanya bisa didengar Temari putus-putus. Setelah itu Shikamaru menutup pintunya, Temari sempat melihat semburat merah di wajah suaminya itu dan tersenyum.

"Eh iya, Shikamaru kasih tahu dong alasan kamu benci seks?" tanya Temari penuh harap dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"...Memangnya kenapa sih? Penasaran banget pingin tahu," jawab Shikamaru dari dalam.

"Kali aja, aku bisa mencari solusi supaya kamu nggak benci seks lagi..!!" jawab Temari agak teriak.

Lama Shikamaru tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya terdengar dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Fuh, tanya saja sama Naruto," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Naruto? Maksudnya Naruto yang baru kawin sama Hinata?" tanya Temari meyakinkan. Shikamaru ber 'hn' ria.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku ajak dulu dia ketemuan di cafe mamamia ya..!!" gumam Temari yang dijawab Shikamaru "Terserah," akhirnya Temari mengganti bajunya dan bergegas menelepon Naruto. Begitu Naruto setuju, Temari menutup telponnya dan berteriak ceria keluar rumah.

"AKU PERGI DULU, YAAAA...!!"

**Di Cafe Mamamia...**

"Temari-san, sudah lama tidak ketemu," Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyalami Temari.

"Iya betul, lama tidak ketemu juga Naruto-kun," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum ramah lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Naruto-kun aku langsung saja ya, Shikamaru bilang kamu tahu alasan dia jadi benci seks, jadi apa sebenarnya?" tanya Temari to the point sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang minum kopi tersedak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Tentu saja, Temari heran melihatnya. Apalagi Naruto jadi cengengesan seperti membayangkan sesuatu. Temari mengangkat alisnya, segera saja Naruto berusaha tenang kembali walau tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa sih alasannya Naruto-kun?" tanya Temari tidak sabar.

"Err anu.. itu.. gara-gara sebuah CD," jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan, dia memang tidak berubah sejak SMA.

"CD...??" Temari semakin bingung, Naruto berusaha menahan nafasnya lalu dikeluarkan lagi.

"Yup, tapi sayangnya CD itu direbut teme, entah masih ada atau tidak," gumam Naruto agak kecewa.

"Teme? Maksudmu Sasuke kan? Sasuke yang menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya Temari lagi. Seingatnya dulu Naruto memanggil Sasuke 'Teme' dan Sasuke memanggil Naruto 'Dobe'. Naruto mengangguk.

"Memang apa sih isinya, Naruto-kun?"

"Itu.. Mungkin lebih baik kamu lihat sendiri saja, Temari-san," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong tunjukkan rumah Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto-kun," Temari langsung berdiri dari kursinya, Naruto mengangguk setuju dan ikut berdiri juga.

"Err, Naruto-kun?" tanya Temari saat Naruto sedang membayar kopinya.

"Iya, ada apa Temari-san?"

"Apa sih isi CD itu? Buat jaga-jaga untuk mentalku," cengir Temari.

Naruto celingak-celinguk dulu, lalu dia menarik Temari agar menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Temari bingung melihat sikapnya. Saat merasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa mendengar, Naruto berbisik di telinga Temari. Setelah itu, Temari langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak hingga dilihat orang-orang sekitarnya...

"APAAAAA...!?"

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

  
**

**Waduh waduh, belum ada rate M dulu ya. ****Namanya juga masih awal, ya nggak? ****Ya nggak? *dibacok readers* Lagian nih fic bakal selesai di chapter 3 atau 4. Mungkin ada slight rate M pairing lain, dan yang pasti bagian rate M ShikaTema-nya ada di chapter terakhir…**

**Baiklah, ada pertan****yaan di fic yang gak jelas ini? Revieeew pleeeease..???**

**P.S untuk Syllie Charm : **

**Awas kalo lu cuma request doang tapi gak review ampe akhir..!! *****ngasih death glare dan bawa-bawa golok***

**Syllie: *ngepak baju, pergi ke bandung* gaak janjiii...!**

**De-chan : *bawa rantai, ikat di leher Syl abis itu diiket di tiang listrik* HWAHAHAHA..!! HARUS REVIEEEWW..!! *Devil smirk*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoyoi, chapter 2 update juga hwohoho… *****dilempar telur* yak, balas review dulu aaah...!!**

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Hehe ok, fic ini pasti kuselesaikan kok..!! __*pose nice ala Guy dan Lee* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Syllie Charm : **__Hahaha, lu sih gak usah dikerenin, emang dasarnya udah ancur kok :p *dilempar bakiak* Sayangnya gue gak bisa update cepet nih bu, lu ndiri kan tahu keadaan Flashdisk gua gimana..?? *pundung di pojokan* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__*ikut ngelus rambut Temari -ditendang* CD apa yaa?? Yang pasti CD yang bisa buat Sasuke marah sampai CDnya disegel Sasuke XDD hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**MayukaRui : **__Sasuke mesum…!!? Wah, setuju banget..!! *dicincang kusanagi* makasih udah suka Fic aneh ini hehe ^^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Yang pasti CD nyebelin yang bisa bikin Shikamaru takut atau benci sex ajaa.. *ya tahu, maksudnya apa isinya dodol..!? -dibanting* hehe nggak ah, Sasuke lebih sexy iyeeey...!! *mulut dibekep perban abis itu dilempar ke samudra pasifik* hehe Shikamaru sexy juga kok, sayangnya jarang dilihatin XP *Omes mode : ON* thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Awan Hitam : **__Kakaaak...!! *meluk abis itu cipika cipiki -ditendang* Hehe doujin KakaSaku-nya mengerikan banget kak, kayaknya tanpa kakak suruh jangan lihat lagi, aku juga gak bakalan lihat deh *masa'? -dipojokkan* sumpah kak, aku bacanya sampai merinding di depan komputer hehe ^^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Fariacchi : **__Wah gomen, habis aku bikinnya malam-malam jadi pas terakhir aku dah ngantuk banget makanya aku cepetin hehe... *ngeles –dilempar nanas* hoho maaf A/N-nya menggangu ya? Habis kayak gak rela gitu deh cuma ngomong Shikamaru aja yang badannya sexy *dibantai kipas Temari* ok, aku nggak ngulangi lagi, thanks untuk saran dan reviewnya ya..!! ^^_

_**Chiaki Megumi : **__Nggak apa, aku malah seneng kok udah diingetin ^^ asalkan flamenya masuk akal, bakal aku baca hehe.. Hmm, jadi itu maksudnya Yaoi? __Hehe maaf deh, habis aku kan baru. Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Uzumaki Uru : **__Hahaha, iya iya Naruto juga sexy dan keren kok, tapi males aja ngomongnya *dibantai* tapi emang bener, pas pertama tahu anime Naruto, aku langsung suka Naruto yang pas belajar bikin Rasen Shuriken di air terjun, tahu kan? Bodynya six pack..!! WOW *omes mode : ON* haha thanks ya dah review..!!_

**Fuh, sepertinya waktu masuk ceritaaa…**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : ShikaTema, SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, Lemon

**I HATE XXX !!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hei Temari-san, jalannya jangan lama-lama dong," gerutu Naruto. Dia heran melihat sikap istri temannya yang tadi semangat sekali jadi super lemes seperti itu.

"Haaah, Naruto apa bener isi CD yang tadi kamu bilang?" keluh Temari, Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Huh dasar, kalau nggak percaya sama aku kenapa minta tolong sama aku?" balas Naruto sama kesalnya. Temari cengengesan dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang mungkin dipaksakan.

"Eh ini dia, wah rumah si Teme jadi lebih besar ya," gumam Naruto di depan sebuah rumah megah.

Temari tampak takjub melihat rumah besar dan megah di depannya. Padahal seingatnya Sasuke dan Sakura baru menikah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Memang, di antara teman-teman lainnya yang seangkatan suaminya itu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang pertama menikah. Naruto mendekati pagar rumah itu sambil cengengesan, awalnya hanya ketukan biasa tapi lama-lama...

DHUG ! DHUG ! "TEME..!! TEME..!!" teriak Naruto membuat Temari spontan menutup kedua telinganya.

**Di dalam rumah SasuSaku..**

"Nggh, siapa sih? Ganggu aja," gumam Sasuke kesal, sambil bangkit dari tubuh istrinya itu.

"Suara itu, Naruto kan?" tanya Sakura berusaha bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk mundur.

"Oh si Dobe, kirain siapa. Udah biarin aja, kita lanjutin lagi," sahut Sasuke lalu kembali membaringkan tubuh istrinya dan mencium leher jenjang Sakura lalu melumat kedua buah dada milik wanita itu.

"Aaah, Sasu-"

"TEME..!! TEME..!!" teriak Naruto makin keras.

"Cih..!" decih Sasuke kesal merasa terganggu. Sakura tertawa melihatnya…

"Hahaha, udah kita sambut saja Naruto, lagipula sudah lama kan kita nggak kumpul bareng?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum polos. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu berdiri dan mengambil bajunya.

"Pokoknya setelah urusanku sama Dobe sudah selesai, kita lanjutin lagi, jangan kabur ya," perintah Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya lalu memakai kaos merah marunnya.

CKLEK !!

"Teme..!! Ahahaha, akhirnya kau membuka pintu," cengir Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hn, dobe. Ngapain tumben kesini?" ujar Sasuke tak sabar, lalu melirik ke belakang Naruto. Di sana Temari tersenyum.

"Temari-neechan?" tanya Sakura di belakang Sasuke.

"Wah, Sakura lama tidak bertemu...!!" teriak Temari senang.

"Haha iya betul, ayo masuk Temari-neechan, Naruto...!!" ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan keduanya. Sasuke sudah pasrah menunggu berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu 'kepuasannya'.

Sakura dan Temari terus-terusan bergosip, bahkan sepertinya Temari lupa tujuan awalnya dia kemari begitu juga Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai bosan dan menanyai Temari dan Naruto...

"Jadi... bagaimana kalau langsung saja dengan tujuan utama kalian ke sini?" gumam Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya. Temari memukul kepalanya, merasa bodoh karena lupa tujuan penting untuk hidupnya.

"Ehehe, gomen Sasuke. Err sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." Temari melirik Naruto dengan tatapan 'gimana-ngomongnya-nih?', sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hn? Tanya apa?"

"Itu... anu..." Temari bingung harus bicara apa, setidaknya sampai Naruto menyahut.

"Itu lho Teme, CD 'keren' itu lho. Kenangan lu sama Sakura," cengir Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tapi Sakura wajahnya sudah memerah duluan.

"Me.. Memangnya kau masih menyimpannya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup pada Sasuke. Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak digubris, Sasuke malah menanyai Temari.

"Kenapa kamu pingin banget tuh CD?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke Temari.

"Eeeng itu... Naruto bilang gara-gara nonton CD itu, Shikamaru jadi benci sex. Padahal aku dan dia disuruh bikin cucu sama okaasan, makanya aku ingin tahu seberapa parah sih, kali aja setelah nonton mungkin aku bisa mengatasi ketakutan Shikamaru," jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"....Kau yakin dengan menonton CD itu, kau bisa membuat Shikamaru tidak benci sex lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Temari mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi... masih ada gak Teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab dan masuk kamarnya. Sakura yang biasanya berisik juga entah kenapa jadi terdiam, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Nih," Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan memberikan Temari sebuah CD berwarna putih. Temari mengamati CD itu, tidak ada keganjalan.

"Hoi, kalau mau nonton CD itu jangan di depan Sakura. Ntar kalau dia jadi ganas, aku yang susah," gumam Sasuke menunjuk ke CD itu dan berbalik. Sakura menatapnya dengan kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa sih..!? Perasaan dari dulu, dia yang lebih ganas, bweee...!!" sindir Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. Samar-samar terdengar suara tertawa kecil, sepetinya Sasuke.

"Jadi gimana? Kau mau menonton sekarang, Temari-san?" tanya Naruto. Temari menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk..

"Kalian boleh nonton di kamar itu, aku dan Sasuke di luar saja," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Temari membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

-

-

-

**Di dalam ruang nonton...**

"Hoi Naruto, gimana nih? Aku malah deg-degan lagi, masalahnya aku nggak pernah nonton yang beginian," tanya Temari. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan merebut CD yang dipegang Temari, lalu memasukkannya ke CD player.

"Sudah tenang saja, ini juga demi tugasmu kan?" tanya Naruto. Temari terdiam dan menatap layar lebar. Loading CD itu cukup lama, membuat suasana hening di antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Temari angkat bicara.

"Err, Naruto?"

"Ng?"

"Sebenarnya bagaimana caranya sih kamu bisa mendapat CD itu?" tanya Temari. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, biasalah keisengan masa muda," jawab Naruto, berlagak seperti bapak-bapak. Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Jadi... kau tahu kan? Sasuke dan Sakura yang menikah paling pertama di angkatan kami. Tentu saja untuk para penggemar hentai seperti aku, Kiba, Sai, Suigetsu, dan lainnya, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus..!!" gumam Naruto sambil menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Kesempatan yang bagus?" tanya Temari meyakinkan, Naruto mengangguk kencang.

"Kami iseng menyimpan handycam kecil di kamar Sasuke dan Sakura hehe," cengir Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Temari membelalakkan matanya.

"HAAAAA...!?" teriak Temari. Naruto menempelkan ujung jarinya di bibirnya, tanda menyuruh Temari untuk diam.

"Ssst...!! Ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Setelah itu, kami menunggu selama 2 jam tidak ada hasil. Baru saja kami akan menyerah, datang Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu... Seperti ituuu...!!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah TV, Temari spontan memutar arah tubuhnya mengahadap TV.

Terlihat di layar lebar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang tampaknya baru masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu membuat Sakura tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memegang wajah istrinya itu dan menciumi bibirnya. Yang terlihat dari layar itu, sekilas mereka hanya tampak ciuman biasa. Tapi ketika Temari dan Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, ternyata bibir kedua insan itu terutama Sasuke, saling melumat dengan ganas.

Temari sudah mulai gemetar melihatnya, apalagi sekarang terlihat Sasuke mulai menggigit tengkuk leher Sakura. Karena tidak ada suaranya, Temari tidak begitu mengerti tapi terlihat jelas Sakura seperti mengerang kesakitan. Lalu tangan Sasuke yang tadi melingkar di leher Sakura sudah berpindah ke dada bulat istrinya itu dan meremasnya. Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di atas kasur dan menindihnya. Perlahan setelah itu, tangan Sakura yang tadi menahan dada Sasuke mulai terlihat tenaganya mengendur dan menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di atas kasur, tanda pasrah siap dimiliki seutuhnya oleh suaminya itu.

Sasuke membuka resleting jaket merah yang dikenakan Sakura, lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura masih telanjang dada dan memakai celana masing-masing. Sasuke berkali-kali menaik turunkan dada bidangnya dengan dada Sakura, ingin merasakan gesekan lembut yang diberikan istrinya. Puas dengan dada, sekarang bibir yang beraksi. Sasuke melumat kedua buah dada istrinya dengan nafsu yang meluap-luap, di layar terlihat Sakura sepertinya mendesah sangat keras apalagi kalau melihat gerakan Sasuke.

Puas dengan dada, Sasuke menurunkan celana istrinya dan celananya sendiri. Sekarang mereka sudah telanjang seutuhnya, awalnya jari-jari Sasuke yang melesat masuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaan milik istrinya itu. Di layar terlihat Sakura menggerakkan kakinya ke sana kemari seperti meronta tidak berdaya. Setelah itu Sasuke berbalik, sehingga posisi sekarang Sasuke menghadap lorong betina dan Sakura menghadap 'sang jantan' yang tergantung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan 'sang jantan' di depan wajah Sakura membuat perempuan itu mengulumnya. Sedangkan Sauke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lorong betina dan bergerak lincah di dalamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya karena sepertinya keduanya sudah mengejang. Sasuke berbalik lagi menghadap wajah Sakura dan melumat bibir mungilnya, sedangkan tangan Sakura sedang asyik meremas 'sang jantan'.

Temari sepertinya mulai tidak kuat menontonnya, sesekali dia menutup matanya. Dia melirik ke Naruto yang sedang bengong, asyik melihat kegiatan 2 insan itu. Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia terkesiap kaget melihat apa yang sekarang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Memang tidak jelas seperti apa, tapi yang pasti Sakura seperti berteriak kencang kesakitan dan Sasuke tiba-tiba jatuh terbaring di samping istrinya itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak lihat ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat Temari sedang serius melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Eh? Li.. Lihat bagian mana?" Temari tanya balik. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja klimaks dari sex, yaitu memasukkan 'sang jantan' ke dalam 'lorong betina'," cengir Naruto sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Temari langsung mematikan TV yang dia tonton, membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Lhoooo..?? Kok dimatiin?" keluh Naruto kecewa.

"Kita sudah cukup menonton sampai situ. Nah, apa benar Shikamaru yang pemalas itu menonton seperti ini?" tanya Temari seperti menginterogasi kepada Naruto.

"Ya, tapi setelah dipaksa sih hehe," cengir Naruto. Temari memberinya tatapan death glare.

"Siapa yang maksa? Dan kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Nggg, ya semua pecinta hentai mantan kelas XII-B habis kita penasaran pingin ngerjain ketua kelas yaitu si Shikamaru hehe," jawab Naruto santai, Temari menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu Naruto, apa kamu masih ingat? Kira-kira di bagian mana Shikamaru tidak mau melihat?" tanya Temari lagi. Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Err, kalau nggak salah pas Sakura mengulum 'sang jantan' Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung memegang 'punya'nya dan tiba-tiba lari ke luar ruangan," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa sendiri. "Haah, sayangnya CD ini ketahuan Teme sih, coba kalau nggak, bisa jadi kenangan kebersamaan kami, para pecinta hentai," keluh Naruto.

"Enak saja," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang nonton.

"Untuk kenangan juga, tetap saja aku nggak mau kalau aku dan Sakura yang jadi modelnya. Nah, udah selesai kan?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengambil CD itu dari dalam CD player dan menyimpannya lagi.

"Begitu ya, te.. terima kasih ya Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang aku bisa mengatasi ketakutan Shikamaru," gumam Temari, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan ber'hn' ria.

Bilang begitu juga, sebenarnya Temari sedang cemas sekarang. Sejujurnya dia juga belum mengerti cara sex, dan baru mengerti tadi saat Naruto menjelaskan padanya. Sekarang dia mengerti ketakutan Shikamaru pada sex. Tapi dia sih masih mending kan cowok, lha Temari? Mana dari tadi dia nonton yang dilihatnya Sakura terus yang teriak.

"_Duh Temari, jangan ampe malah kamu yang takut sex..!!" _batin Temari dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke, Sakura terima kasih ya. Aku mau pulang," gumam Temari setelah sampai di depan pintu. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangan. Setelah Temari dan Naruto pergi...

"Eh Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu masih nyimpen CD itu? Bukannya kamu marah banget ya, pas tahu ada CD itu di Naruto dkk? Kupikir kau membuangnya," tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihatnya.

"Huh dasar, ini lumayan buat persiapan saja," gumam Sasuke.

"Persiapan apaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau-kalau kamu nggak mau melakukan 'itu' lagi, aku tinggal menontonkan ini padamu supaya mau lagi," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum mesum khas miliknya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo lanjutin yang tadi," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha!? Tung- KYAAA, Sasuke..!?" Sakura tidak sempat melarikan diri. Pintu kamarnya dikunci dan Sasuke menelanjanginya dengan cepat tanpa sehelai kain pun yang tertinggal. Setelah itu Sasuke melumat buah dada istrinya dan menggerakkan jarinya di 'lorong betina' Sakura. Seketika juga, gerakan Sakura terkunci tidak berdaya dan akhirnya dia direbahkan di tempat tidur oleh Sasuke.

**Di rumah ShikaTema...**

"Aku pulaaaang...." keluh Temari dari pintu depan. Shikamaru melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa? Berangkat tadi semangat kok, sekarang jadi lemes begitu sih?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari menatapnya sebal.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. HUAAACIIH..!!" bersin Temari tiba-tiba.

"Yah kenapa lagi sekarang? Sakit?" tanya Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Temari.

"Err, mungkin," jawab Temari pelan. Saat dia mengadah, Shikamaru sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sedang menempelkan keningnya.

"Hmm, gak panas kok," gumam Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba Temari agak mendorongnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih Temari? Aneh deh," tanya Shikamaru heran, Temari menggeleng kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"_HUWAAAA....!! KENAPA JADI AKU YANG TAKUT SEX...!!?"_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Hehe, oh ya chap depan adalah final chap lhoooo...!! Jangan lupa baca yaaa…!! *siapa yang mau..!? –dilempar sandal***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Revieeeew pleeease…???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balas review dulu yaaa…!! ^^**

_**Syllie charm : **__Haha dasar dia, ntar dulu ah gue ngerjain request yang lain dulu, lagian udah dong kan udah 3, mana Rating M semua lagi, capek tauuu...!! T_T ok, thanks ya dah review...!!_

_**MayukaRui : **__*ikut geleng-geleng kepala, mengerutkan kening* yah memang, Sasuke itu mesum.. *dicincang kusanagi* haha thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Chian30ne **__**: **__Nah itu dia, apa yang bakal Temari lakukan ya..?? __Ada di last chapter ini kok hehe, baca yaa…! *maksa -ditendang* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Tahu tuh serem banget, moga-moga kalau aku nggak ada yang rekam deh *kan gara-gara kamu..!! –ditendang SasuSaku* Temari jadi takut karena dia ngerasa kalau melakukan 'itu' cewek yang selalu merasakan sakit, mungkin? *dibantai Temari* hehe, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Betul banget...!! SasuSaku emang paling nepsong, jadi gampang bikin rate M-nya XD *maksud lo..!? –digebukin SasuSaku* iya ya, mungkin Shikamaru mikir sakit kali ya..?? __Padahal katanya sih… __*Apa..!? –ditendang Shika* tenang aja, baca last chapter ini yaa...!! Hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Emang Sasu napsu *diremukin Manda* ok ok, baca last chapter ini yaa..!! ^^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Awan Hitam : **__Hehe gomen kak, lagipula yang bikin ficnya aja nggak diajak kok *pundung di pojokan –readers sweatdrop* hehe ntar deh, aku coba baca ya kak. Oh ya kak, aku juga mau promosi, aku bikin fic rate M SasuSaku, judulnya RAZIA. Review ya kak, terus kasih pendapat kakak juga ya hehe *kok promosi..!? –ikut dikubur hidup-hidup* hehe thanks ya dah review...!!_

_**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki : **__Hehe emang sengaja *dibantai ShikaTema* ok, baca last chapter yaa…!! ^^ thanks dah review..!!_

_** : **__Hehe makasih, jadi malu *WTF..!? –ditendang rame-rame* ok, nih udah update, baca yaa...!! ^O^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Raiko Azawa : **__Ng? Yang stress ShikaTema atau SasuSaku? Hehe tapi kayaknya emang sama-sama stress. Soalnya Shika takut sex, Sasu terlalu nepsong *maksud..!? –dikasih death glare* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Aika Uchiha : **Iya dong, saya kan maniak SasuSaku sejati... XDD haha Temari takut sendiri kok, nggak kena virus Shikamaru hehe... Thanks ya dah review..!!  
_

**Ok, kayaknya sudah, hehe selamat membacaaa...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : ShikaTema

Warning : OOC, AU, Lemon

**I HATE XXX !!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Uhuk, uhuk..." suara batuk Temari yang sekarang sudah kesepuluh kalinya, akhirnya sukses membuat Shikamaru bangkit dari acara tidurnya dan menatap kesal Temari.

"Kau ini... kenapa nggak jujur aja sih, kalau kamu sakit..?" tanya Shikamaru sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ng.. Nggak kok, nggak sakit hehe cuma.. err ba- OHOK..!!" baru saja membela diri, suara batuk yang lebih keras keluar dari mulut Temari. Spontan membuat Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya khawatir.

"Minum obat dulu deh, besok kita ke dokter," gumam Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Shikamaru menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Temari.

"Panas sekali," keluh Shikamaru tanpa dijawab Temari. Tetapi spontan tubuh perempuan itu menggigil.

"Kok dingin ya..? Apa cuma perasaanku..??" tanya Temari pelan, Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya.

"Nggak ah, mungkin itu faktor dari sakitmu kali," jawab Shikamaru tenang. Tapi biarpun begitu, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Shi.. Shikamaru, aku pernah diberi tahu Sakura katanya kalau membutuhkan kehangatan cukup melakukan-"

"Sex kan?" tebak Shikamaru cepat. Temari terdiam tapi setelah itu mengangguk kecil. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu memutar bola matanya dan berbaring di sebelah Temari.

"Haah, jadi sekarang taktiknya begini ya? Pura-pura kedinginan terus minta melakukan sex," gumam Shikamaru malas, Temari menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kupuji kepintaranmu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan tergoda. Sana tidur," gumam Shikamaru lagi lalu memeluk gulingnya membelakangi Temari. Dia tidak melihat sekarang, ketika Temari mengangkat wajahnya terlihat aura setan membunuh dari wajahnya yang putih bersih...

"DASAR KEPALA NANAS JAHANNAM...!!"

**Paginya...**

"Temari...!! Bisa tolong siapkan sarapan? Aku harus pergi ke acara meeting secepatnya," teriak Shikamaru sambil membetulkan jas hitamnya. Terdengar jawaban dari Temari di dapur yang berkata "Ya,"

Awalnya keadaan tenang saja seperti pagi biasa. Saat Shikamaru baru ke luar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara piring pecah dari arah dapur. Spontan Shikamaru kaget dan meneriakkan nama Temari. Karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban, akhirnya Shikamaru berlari ke arah dapur dan melihat Temari terbaring dengan keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya yang bersih.

"TE.. TEMARI...!?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Temari dengan cepat lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia bergegas menelpon dokter untuk datang ke rumahnya dan memeriksa Temari. Setelah itu dia menelpon kantornya untuk membatalkan meeting. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter Matsuri datang.

Baru saja dokter selesai memeriksa Temari yang sedang tidur di atas kasurnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tertekan walau dalam tidur, entah apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi. Dokter Matsuri, teman kecil Gaara, bangkit dari duduknya di samping Temari dan menatap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Matsuri?" tanya Shikamaru cemas. Matsuri menatap Shikamaru lalu tersenyum tapi setelah itu dia menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh tanya.

"Tenang saja, keadaan Temari-neechan baik-baik saja kok. Tapi sepertinya ada pikiran yang membebaninya, apa Sikamaru-niisan tahu sesuatu yang mungkin mengganjal di hatinya?" tanya Matsuri dengan polosnya.

Shikamaru nampak berpikir. Bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, seolah berusaha mengingat kira-kira apa yang membuat Temari menjadi begitu. Lalu dia membelalakkan matanya dan mencetikkan jari seolah mengingat sesuatu.

_Tak salah lagi..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Yang bisa membuat Temari stress memikirkannya sampai jadi seperti ini..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Cuma 'itu'..!!_

-

-

-

**Malamnya sekitar jam 21.00...**

"Ngggh," suara Temari yang baru saja bangun, sukses membuat Shikamaru yang sedang melongo ke luar jendela berbalik melihat Temari.

"...Sudah enakan?" tanya Shikamaru ragu-ragu, Temari mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru mendekati istrinya itu.

"Temari... Ada sesuatu yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Shikamaru. Tapi Temari tidak merespon.

"Apa tentang tugas yang diberikan okaasan kita?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, Temari mengangguk dalam diam. Shikamaru mengeluarkan nafas panjang lalu duduk di samping Temari.

"Maaf ya," gumam Shikamaru. "Aku... memang egois," tambahnya lagi, membuat Temari menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau mau, aku akan melakukannya sekarang," kata Shikamaru pelan dengan nada ragu, Temari membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, Shikamaru..!?" tanya Temari meyakinkan. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tapi.. aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saja," gumam Shikamaru lalu spontan memegang 'punya' nya. "Dan.. aku juga tidak mau kau apa-apakan 'punya'ku..!!" tambahnya dengan nada menekankan.

"A.. Aku, sebenarnya mungkin aku juga takut untuk melakukannya," gumam Temari menunduk. Keduanya sedang terpaku sekarang, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi tugas," lanjut Temari pada Shikamaru. "Aku.. sudah siap kau apakan saja," tambah Temari lagi.

"Haah, mendokusai..!! Tapi karena kurang ahli, jadi maaf saja kalau gerakanku aneh," gumam Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya gusar, lalu menatap istrinya. Temari memandang Shikamaru, bibirnya seolah berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. Tangannya gemetar mungkin karena takut.

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari hingga berhenti bergetar. Gadis itu mendongak sehingga Shikamaru bisa mencium lembut bibir istrinya. Awalnya ciuman itu tenang, tapi Temari lalu mengajak suaminya bermain lidah. Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi tangan Temari menekan kepalanya memaksa untuk ikut permainan ini. Akhirnya Shikamaru tenang, seolah ingin menghukum istrinya yang sudah melibatkan dalam permainan panas itu, Shikamaru menekan lidah Temari hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Temari berusaha meronta, setelah Shikamaru melepaskannya, Temari terengah-engah kecapekan. Dia mendekati Shikamaru dan menempelkan dada bulatnya dengan dada bidang Shikamaru. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu tidak kuat untuk menahan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat merasakan gesekan lembut dari Temari. Shikamaru membalas dengan memperkuat dekapan kepada istrinya itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba Shikamaru mencium leher jenjang Temari.

"Shi.. Shikamaru," gumam Temari yang semakin mengadah, memberi tempat untuk Shikamaru lebih luas. Lalu Shikamaru melepaskan bibirnya dari leher jenjang itu dan membuka kaos putih Temari hingga gadis ini hanya memakai Bh. Tapi itu juga tidak bertahan lama, karena dengan cepat Shikamaru juga membukanya. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan begitu juga wanita di depannya.

"Te.. Temari, aku.."

"Tak apa, lakukan saja," gumam Temari sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru menelan ludah, lalu mulai membaringkan tubuh wanita itu. Kini posisinya dia berada di atas dan Temari di bawah. Shikamaru kembali melumat bibir mungil Temari dan meremas kedua buah dadanya membuat wanita satu ini mendesah tak karuan.

"Aaaaah Shi.. Shika.." desah Temari sambil meremas rambut Shikamaru. Laki-laki berambut nanas ini sepertinya tidak tahan mendengarnya, dia bangkit menatap Temari.

"Temari, aku.."

"Kalau tidak kuat, lebih baik langsung klimaksnya saja," gumam Temari sambil terengah-engah. Saat tangannya bergerak untuk membuka celananya, Shikamaru memegang tangan Temari dengan gugup.

"Ja.. Jangan, cukup aku saja," gumam Shikamaru. Dia membuka celana Temari hingga sukses membuat wanita ini telanjang seutuhnya.

Sekarang gantian Shikamaru membuka celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam sehingga memunculkan 'sang jantan' yang sudah menegang siap mengamuk di 'lorong betina' yang akan dimasukinya. Shikamaru kembali menelan ludah, tapi sebelum memasukkan 'sang jantan' miliknya, dia memainkan jarinya di 'lorong betina' agar tempat masuknya sedikit melebar.

"A.. Aaah, ngggg," desah dan erangan Temari jadi satu saat cairan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Sesekali Shikamaru berhenti untuk melihat aksi Temari, dan ternyata gadis itu memang menikmatinya. Tubuhnya terus menggeliyat sehingga Shikamaru jadi tergoda untuk terus melakukannya. Setidaknya sampai Temari berteriak...

"Aaaah, aku... sudah..." gumam Temari gugup. Berkali-kali dia mengangkat pinggulnya, sepertinya mengejang. Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia juga merasakan dirinya ikut mengejang. Spontan Shikamaru memegang 'sang jantan' yang sepertinya sudah mengamuk.

"Se.. Selanjutnya bagaimana, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru masih menahan 'sang jantan'nya. Temari berkata dengan terpatah-patah...

"Ma.. Masukkan saja,"

Shikamaru diam dan sempat membelalakkan matanya bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia menurut pada istrinya dan memasukkan 'sang jantan' pelan-pelan ke dalam 'lorong betina' Temari. Walaupun pelan, tetap saja Temari tidak bisa menahan sakit dan berteriak...

"Aaaaakkkhhh...!!" teriak Temari tertahan.

"E.. Eh sakit?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Tak apa, ini cuma awal lanjutkan saja," gumam Temari dengan mata tertutup. Shikamaru kembali menurut daripada harus diceramahin istrinya, dia terus memasukkan 'sang jantan' hingga benar-benar masuk seluruhnya.

Sepertinya Temari mulai terbiasa, dia menggeliyat membantu 'sang jantan' menjelajah dinding 'lorong betina' miliknya. Shikamaru juga mulai menikmatinya walau sedikit terengah-engah. Lalu Shikamaru merasa dirinya akan pipis.

"Te.. Temari, sudah dulu ya aku mau pipis," gumam Shikamaru sambil akan bangkit. Temari menahan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jus.. justru itu yang utama..!!" tahan Temari.

"Hah..!?" Shikamaru malah bingung. Tapi akhirnya pipis itu keluar juga, membuat tubuh Temari terasa hangat. Temari menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendesah pelan, menikmati cairan itu menjalari tubuhnya sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru mulai lelah dan terjatuh menindih Temari. Wanita berambut pirang itu juga sama, dia memeluk kepala Shikamaru yang tertidur di bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Arigato, Shikamaru..."

**Seminggu**** kemudian...**

"Hoaaah, capek banget akhir-akhir ini," keluh Shikamaru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jika dari kamarnya menuju pintu keluar, akan melewati kamar mandi. Nah, saat Shikamaru lewat kamar mandi itulah, dia medengar...

"Hoeeek, Hoeek, uhuk," suara Temari yang mau muntah dan sesekali suara air yang keluar dari kran mendampinginya. Shikamaru menoleh heran dan mengintip ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa Temari..??" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya masuk angin," keluh Temari.

"Haah, dasar kau akhir-akhir ini sakit terus," gumam Shikamaru malas. Temari memutar bola matanya, lalu tiba-tiba muntah lagi. Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya tapi apa?

"Ah, Temari jangan-jangan kau-" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Temari melihat tingkah aneh suaminya lalu geleng-geleng kepala. Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa sesuatu seperti termometer dan memberikannya pada Temari.

"A.. Apaan nih..!?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Itu test pack, masa nggak tahu? Aah sudahlah, cepat periksa urinemu dengan ini," perintah Shikamaru. Temari mengangkat alis.

"Buat apa test pakai beginian..??" tanyanya dengan polos. Shikamaru mendesah pelan..

"Ya untuk ngelihat kamu itu hamil atau nggak, udah cepetan sana," sahut Shikamaru tak sabar. Dia mendorong Temari ke dalam kamar mandi sedangkan dia menunggu di luar. Beberapa saat kemudian Temari keluar sambil memperhatikan test packnya.

"Gimana? Positif nggak?" tanya Shikamaru penuh harap. Temari diam tidak menjawab lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Aku nggak tahu caranya baca test pack," jawab Temari dengan polosnya membuat Shikamaru sweatdrop. Akhirnya dia merebut test packnya.

"Haah dasar perempuan aneh. Inget ya kalau tanda merahnya satu berarti kamu nggak hamil, tapi kalau tanda merahnya dua-" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tanda merah di test pack itu. Temari bingung melihatnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengerti setelah Shikamaru berteriak...

"TE.. TEMARI, KAMU HAMIL...!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**5**** tahun kemudian...**

"Okaasan...!! Otousan...!!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang digerai. Anak perempuan itu berlari-lari kecil menuju ibunya yang sedang minum teh dan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari. Sedangkan sifatnya terutama sifat pemalas dan tidak mau repotnya, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Shikamaru. Temari menoleh kepada anaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ng? Ada apa Hikaru?" tanya Temari sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Anak perempuan kecil yang dinamakan Hikaru Nara itu langsung melompat di pangkuan ibunya.

"Kata Desuke, dia sudah jadi aniki lho," gumam Hikaru nampak basa-basi. Kelihatannya bukan itu inti pembicaraannya.

"Oh, Desuke anak Sasuke dan Sakura, terus memangnya kenapa?" tanya Temari sambil mencubit pipi anaknya. Terlihat Shikamaru berhenti dari acara baca korannya dan meminum teh sambil memperhatikan Temari dan Hikaru.

"Aku juga pingin jadi aneki...!!" perkataan polos Hikaru, dengan sukses membuat Temari membelalakkan matanya dan membuat Shikamaru tersedak. Sedangkan Hikaru yang masih belum tahu 'rahasia terbesar' orang tuanya, tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau jadi aneki ya okaasan...!! Pokoknya aku mau, aku mau, aku mau...!!" rengek Hikaru dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Shikamaru yang sedang memulihkan dirinya dengan menepuk-nepuk dada menatap anaknya malas.

"Uhuk uhuk. Huh, gimana nanti. Sekarang kau kerjakan PRmu dulu sana..!!" perintah Shikamaru yang disambut Hikaru dengan wajah malas.

"Haaah, mendokusaaai...!!" keluh Hikaru lalu berlari ke dalam kamar dan menutupnya. Temari dan Shikamaru yang sekarang tinggal berdua saling bertatapan.

"Gimana Shikamaru..??" tanya Temari sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Terserah, lagipula nggak terlalu buruk kok," jawab Shikamaru asal, tapi semburat merah sudah terlihat di wajahnya. Temari tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri dan merangkul lengan Shikamaru.

"Menurutku juga sex tidak seseram yang kubayangkan setelah melakukannya. Kalau gitu mau sekarang..?? " tanya Temari dengan polosnya, tetap merangkul lengan Shikamaru. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu melirik istrinya setengah kesal setengah malu.

"Ya... sudah," gumam Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum senang lalu menyeret Shikamaru yang pasrah ke kamar dan menguncinya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Hikaru sweatdrop mendengar erangan dan desahan dari kamar orang tuanya...

-

-

-

-

**THE END**** (?)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Huwaaa, akhirnya ada juga ficku yang multichapter tapi udah complete XDD. **

**Hmm, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata dalam fic ini yang kurang berkenan. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang mau ngereview dan baca fic ini walaupun tidak review ^^**

**Yosh..!! Arigato..!! :)**


End file.
